Dead Space: Retribution
Note: This is the story canon to Logan Taylor's storyline aboard The Sprawl. If you're looking for the non-canonical appearance, see Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker. PROLOGUE I’m staring at the ceiling. I’m in my bed, too lazy to get up. Or maybe I’m just still tired? I can’t tell the difference. I have my head on my pillow and the sheets under me. I look over to my left and check the time on my digital clock. 3:21, 3:22, in the morning. It was strange; I’m usually never up before the alarm on the clock wakes me for work. I decide not to try to get back to sleep. I roll out of bed and get on my feet. I throw on a button up shirt what I don’t button up and go to the front. I open the door to my apartment and walk out into the hallway. It was dark, with the only light coming from the large atrium where the multiple story tall reinforced glass windows let in the light radiating from Saturn. I walk over to the balcony overlooking the atrium and lean over the rail to get a good look at the gas giant. I stare at its many intricate rings. I stop and think. Not about anything, really, just spacing out, which was easy since I was already in space. I decide to take a walk around the Cassini Towers. I head for my left and walk slowly, taking light footsteps. I look at the ground as I do so, still spaced out. I walk over to the elevator at the far end of the hall and go down a level. When the doors open I continue my walk down the darkened hallways. I’m so lost in thought I can’t even hear my own footsteps as I tread the felted floor. As I round the first corner and open the door to an outside balcony connecting the two sides of the residential area across the atrium. I stop for a second and look over to the glass on the other side of the atrium and at Saturn again. Yeah, it’s still the same as I saw it a minute ago. Did I expect it to change? No. No wait. Something else was going to change. Something is going to change soon. That’s what the feeling I’ve been having was. It’s the feeling that woke me up tonight, and multiple nights before. I’ve been known to have insane intuition, and usually when I have a feeling about something it’s right. Something was about to change. I’m not sure what, exactly, and I don’t know to what degree. Maybe within the next few days I’ll be able to figure it out. Now that my head was clear, I make a quick pivot on my heel 180 degrees and walk back to my apartment. As I head back to the elevator, a door opens to my left. I look over and see a young woman, with short blonde hair and blue eyes, and with nothing but her underwear and a t-shirt on. She had a slight blush as she rubbed her eyes tiredly and then looked up to me. “Oh. Hi, Logan.” She said sleepily. “Hey, Rachel.” I say. Rachel Nielsen was my girlfriend. We’d been going out for about 8 months now. She was part of Sprawl Security, and we worked in a two man team. Actually, technically I’m not part of Sprawl Security at all. Officially I’m a Sergeant Major of the EDF Military, but since I’m not on job I volunteer in the task force. Rachel may only be 19, but she knows her way around a gun, and it earned her a spot in the ranks of Sprawl Security. I met her through the job, too. “Watcha doing up so early?” Rachel asked with a yawn. “Could ask you the same thing.” I say. “You’re usually never up before the alarm.” “Neither are you…” Rachel scratched her hair and messed it up a bit more than it already was. She preferred an unkempt look, like I did. My hair was a bit longer than hers, though. “I was just heading back.” I tell her. “Just had to… clear my head a bit.” “You’ve had to clear your head a lot lately.” She noted. “Something wrong?” “No, it’s fine.” I say, not entirely sure of that answer. “You should get back to bed.” “Mmhm.” Rachel yawned again. “I’ll see you in like… three hours or so…” She slumped back into her room and shut the door, and then I resume my walk back to my apartment. It doesn’t take long for me to get there. I open the door then shut it behind me. I walk back to my bedroom and sit down on the bed, collecting my thoughts again before rolling back onto it and throw the covers over myself. I close my eyes and relax to get ready for work tomorrow.